


Welcome to Purgatory

by CaseyLoretta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyLoretta/pseuds/CaseyLoretta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll do this for you, Dean." Benny sighed after he drew himself up.  "But I have something to tell you." </p>
<p>Dean raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"</p>
<p>Benny was about to reveal something that no one ever knew about him, "I have a daughter, Alexis." Benny watched as Dean's eyes grew wider. "Promise me-Swear to me, that if anything happens to me that you'll watch over her."</p>
<p>Dean opened his mouth slightly. Benny had a daughter? </p>
<p>"Dean." Benny called out to Dean who was leaning against the Impala. </p>
<p>"I promise." Dean said weakly. Then Benny was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> I just made one of these and I've written Fan Fics before! Hope I don't suck that much! Anyway, I noticed how Benny died and it was so tragic so I decided to make Benny have a secret daughter that Dean is sworn to protect!

It has been almost two long, dreadful weeks since Benny went into Purgatory and never came out. Benny did the most important thing to Dean, he saved his little brother. It hurt Dean to remember that Benny was truly gone. But Dean was also the one that had to break it to his daughter, Alexis. Dean was already mapping the whole conversation out in his head. He would sit her down, and tell her that her father was dead. Dean felt an ache in his heart when he realized how she may react to her fathers sudden death. Or did she even know who Benny was? Dean just kept speeding the Impala down the long, narrow road. It had just rained for 2 days straight, causing his tired to lose friction often. The sound of Black Sabbath filled the car, along with Sam's voice:

"So tell me again where we're going." Sam asked from the passenger seat. He held a map in his hand and a flashlight to see it in the other. The night was cold, causing Sam to roll up his window. 

"I already told you. I made a promise to Benny that I have to keep." Dean wanted to keep it as vague as possible. 

"Well, what kinda promise?" Sam pried. 

Dean ignored Sam's question for a few moments. He didn't know if Sam would approve of this whole scenario. Benny had a daughter, Dean promised to keep her safe. It was as simple as that in Dean's eyes. But Sam, he is understanding, but he asks too many questions. Sam looked over at Dean and tried asking him the question again. Dean made a stiff face and leaned over to the radio, where he turned up the volume to his cosset tape about 11 notches. 

"Really?" Sam called out from over the loud music. Dean turned his head to face Sam and gave him a big, annoying smirk. "Dean. Tell me already. What kind of promise did you make to Benny?" 

Dean acted like he couldn't hear his baby brother over his music. But he couldn't act anymore when Sam turned down the volume all the way. Dean sat there awkwardly as he felt Sam's eyes on him. 

"Look, Dean." Sam began, "I know you're still not over Benny. But you need to tell me. We could be walking into a trap, for all we know."

Dean pressed his foot down on the breaks as hard as he could. Sam felt his body lean forward in a quick movement. Dean turned his head to Sam when the car was at a complete halt. "Benny would never- and I mean never!- lead us into a trap. You hear me?"

Sam leaned back into his seat, realizing he just aggravated Dean beyond they way he was before. Dean just sat there, watching Sam. The feeling of guilt began to creep its way into Dean. He felt sorry for snapping on him like that. But Sam just couldn't know. He wouldn't understand that he made a promise to Benny before he gave his life to save Sam. Dean sighed and pulled the keys out of the ignition, "Look, Sammy. It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that, you may not understand."

Sam faced the windshield and spoke plainly, not moving his eyes what so ever, "How do you know I wouldn't understand, Dean?" 

Sam was right- Dean didn't know if he would understand or not. He just assumed that since it was Benny's secret daughter, that he may not have been up for that job. Dean didn't even know anything about her besides her gender and name. For all he knew, this could be a trap. But would Benny really set Dean up for a trap? Benny was like family to Dean. Dean wanted to smack himself for even considering the possibility of Benny trying that.

"Before Benny went in to save you, he told me something. Something he has never told anyone else before." 

Sam turned his head to look at Dean. He was waiting for him to go on. 

Dean cleared his throat, "Benny has a daughter, Sam. And I promised to look after her if anything happened. But Benny's gone now, and I made a promise. Now I know you don't think this is a setup, but Benny would never do anything like that to us. Benny took his own life to save you, Sam. Now why would he-"

Sam cut off Dean's ranting, "I don't think this is a setup. If you would've just told me-like I've been wanting you too- then I would have understood and we would have already been 10 minutes ahead by now." 

"Look I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just I made a promise and I didn't know if you would approve." 

"No chick-flick moments." Sam smirked as he watched Dean's eyebrow raise in shock. 

"Well then, Bitch." Dean hit Sam's shoulder then put the keys to the Impala back into the ignition. He placed his hand on the volume knob and spun it until it reached maximum volume. Dean turned his head to Sam and flashed him another smile before beginning to drive down the road once more.


End file.
